Grimoire7
This Grimoire is not a publicly referencable book in the game. However, you are welcome to use it OOC. I highly suggest you refer to the Compendium, however, as this is all written from Acenia's viewpoint. There is some information in here that I don't believe she knows yet, but it's not difficult to obtain. If you feel anything has been put here in error, please leave a comment and I will do my best to edit it in Acenia's Spirit. Foreword Across the many Grimoires I have, I rarely write so freely. I must apologize for my lack of study, but I'm highly perturbed by recent events. I suppose I'll need to start at the beginning to have this make sense. We have entered a "game" called sBase. The beginning of the game seems to have brought about the end of our universe, and yet... We have been told that end was inevitable and the only thing that saved our group was this game. I find it upsetting to think that it chose our particular group when it could have saved more of the brilliant minds of our time. As far as we have been told and can determine, our participation was dependent on the genetics of our parents. The parents we were raised with were not our biological parents. From my understanding, we were sent from another universe to be raised safely until we could participate in this game. Which is to say that this game is our destiny. We were indisputably bred for the game, though as replacement parts for our predecessors or not, I do not know. I think it will be difficult for you, the reader, to fully comprehend some of the situations I need to vent about without proper explanation of the personality types that accompany me on this journey. I will do my best to keep emotion out of the initial description, but I make no such promises for event depiction. =☆Players= I meant to make this divided on our particular generation, but it seems that our genetic contributors are about our age as well. This makes things a little difficult to divide, particularly given some quadrantal leanings. I'm sorting by agegroup rather than by session, as it will provide a more comprehensive view overall. Children It is more convenient for me to list in alphabetical order, so there is no hierarchy here. Acenia Leyers It is I, your author! Personally, I view myself as a bit excitable, yet practical! I really enjoy Halloween. It is somewhat difficult to describe oneself, so I’ll write phrases from others here from time to time. I hope that’s okay. Title: Witch of Void : One who actively manipulates the Void. I don't fully understand this yet, but perhaps with more Coven meetings, I'll gain a decent grip on the concept! Land: '''Grave and Gospel : Upon entry, the Land rang with the sound of a single bell tolling. The rolling grassy hills were dotted with simple grave markers and stretched as far as the eye could see. Humanoid figures dressed in black suits or dresses slowly moved through the graves in a solemn march, their faces obscured with black umbrellas, dark veils, or low-slung hats. When I met eyes with one, my head filled with incomprehensibly sad music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4cWPKRhwIc%7C May the Circle be Unbroken '''Sprite: RuinousManeaterSprite : RuinousManeaterSprite came about through tossing an unidentified plant from Papa and a hotaru blossom into the kernelsprite. The plant from Papa was alchemized prior to arriving on LoGaG, and the Hotaru blossom was added after. Dreamworld: Derse : Thus far on Derse, I am recognized as a Witch, which is fantastic. I was begrudgingly given Licorice Scotty Dogs in a pumpkin. So far I seem to have difficulty flying there, whereas the others are able to do so with ease. I am entirely unamused, however... I suppose it will just take more practice. Strife Specibus: BroomKind/SealKind : Broomkind: Is a broom! Fly with it! Whack people with it! I chose this for the witchy theme when I was much younger, but I still think it's very good for physical strife. : SealKind: '''So far I have made 3 different types of Seals. They are small pieces of paper that I can adhere to things or places. I am also able to break or rip them to have their magic triggered. Some are passive. Currently, I am not using any more, because I want Merrow's protective seal to be the most powerful! '''Modus: SpellBound : This one is very simple. Small incantations to put items away and the same to retrieve them! I believe it's very secure, as items aren't able to be withdrawn if you can't remember the spell you used to put it away! Handle: gracefulThaumaturge : My quirks are sparkly magic at the end of my sentence! Also a hidden surprise for people who look close enough! It's magic! Hex: #ff004f : This color is apparently close to the color of the Consort Caste of Arena, which I have chosen. It was a compromise between learning and following in my mother's footsteps. I had neglected her for all those years and I wanted to do something that would eventually bond us in some way, aside from our blood. ♥- Merrow |♦- |♣- - |♠- Balish | Beau Demain As I understand, Beau is a Ghost. And used to be female but is now male? I don't know the specifics. I'm sorry. Title: Heir of Light Land: Amber and Fools Sprite: FoolQueenSprite Dreamworld: Prospit (No Longer Available) Strife Specibus: ScytheKind, Chesskind Modus: ? Handle: chessAficionado Hex: #919191 Other information: ''' ♥- Sami |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Dani Malloy Dani Malloy is the Half-troll Daughter of Aura Malloy and Jossik Katarn. '''Title: Page of Time : GeTeSprite imparted the wisdom that she would be utterly useless. She gives zero shits. Land: Rubber and Funk : An unreasonable headache of acid-trip vomit atop what could have been a decent landscape. : "The white fades to a nauseous blur of orange, yellow, purples and reds, as you get to your feet, you feel your room shifting under your feet. Outside this island of sanity, everything is completely off-kilter. The world is shiny, stretchy, and brightly colored. The rolling hills are each a different bright neon color, while the sea is a brilliant shade of green. The clouds here swirl like tie dye nebulae in the sky. Laughing, cheerful mouths emerge from puprple barked trees and everything sways and bounces like it's made of something stretchy. Everything seems to move to the sweet goove of a beat, but you imagine this place is going to be very "interesting" to try and move around.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPxkN2yUHhk%7C Funk Blaster Sprite: Actual!GeTeSprite - ? : Originally comprised of a FLARP seeder's guide and an Anarchist's cookbook, the sprite informed Dani it needed to be de-prototyped using shenanicite. She's not sure how she came across it, but some appeared in her sylladex one day. She used it to put in the Mr. Big Bull 3000 that was originally provided to her. Dreamworld: Prospit Strife Specibus: I forgot what was canon again. Firework? Mortar? Butts? Modus: Matchbook : Kind of a troublesome modus, in all honesty. To captchalogue, one must be able to expand the (somewhat) flexible matchbox lid over top of the item. It seems to function with some absurd non-euclidian expansion... Once the matchbox completely covers the item, it is added to the matchbox and becomes a match with the description written on the stick. Problematically, to release the item, its match must be lit. The item will then appear in a blaze of fire, but the item is generally safe. There have been a few problems with highly flammable items.... Handle: garbageGourmandise Hex: #1C834C ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Casually fucking: Fate Darmok Aggaro Darmok Aggaro is the half-troll child of Sami Heston and Balish Aggaro. He seems unable to communicate outside of broad metaphor, most of the references to parts of the game we have not seen or have yet to see. His knowledge is otherworldly. Title: Bard of Blood Land: Sparkle and Pop Sprite: GillSprite : ??? Dreamworld: Prospit (Dead?) Strife Specibus: Modus: ? Handle: cthonicCatomite Hex: #2B0057 ♥- Miloko |♦- Merrow |♣- - |♠- Thiago | Doir Mavico Doir Mavico has an alternate form of Dina Mavico Title: Page of Mind Land: Land of Vixens and Baby Oil / Land of Salt and Razors Sprite: XenomorphKateSprite Dreamworld: Derse Strife Specibus: JUSTICE!!! axekind, hatkind, evidencekind, chumpkind Modus: Array Handle: galactoidArrival Hex: #009600 ♥- Nate |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Enzo Medeis Enzo Medeis is the half-troll son of Leon Medeis and Seriad Rytoil. Title: Land: Handle: anaximandersTrepidation Hex: ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Eric Wightt ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Erisio Etrors Erisio Etrors is the half-troll son of Nullar Etrors and Doir Mavico. He is also my brother by circumstance! We were raised together! Title: Thief of Mind Land: Terror and Techno Sprite: RananculaeSprite Handle: gardeningCatastrophe Hex: ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Fate Revult Fate Revult is the fully human daughter of Nate Revult and Kate Wightt. Title: Bard of Heart Land: Bullet and Bolero Sprite: SotsiasMouseSprite Handle: tA Hex: ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Jack Heston Jack Heston is the fully human child of Sami Heston and Beau Demain. Title: Knight of Breath Land: Tracks and Blues Sprite: RampantRetrovirusSprite Handle: Hex: Kate Wightt TA: I think so. Title: Sylph of Time : TA: My primary strength lies with healing, but I am capable of extrapolating the methods with which I heal to allow me to do more general time manipulation. Land: Timber and Clockwork : TA: That land is clean now, though. Sprite: Greatcrowrantulasprite TA: He is a merger of two of my greatest art pieces, a crow mixed with a tarantuala, and a flemish giant rabbit mixed with a stag. Dreamworld: Derse Strife Specibus: XBowKind Modus: Circular Array List Handle: taxidermizingAmaranthine Hex: ♥- |♦- Ryspor |♣- - |♠- Seriad | Kolena Nuntak Kolena Nuntak is the fully troll child of Glissa Nuntak and Meouet Piraya. Title: Rogue of Light Land: Glass and Chant Sprite: IzumoNoGlissaSprite Hex: blu ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Lily Mavico-Aggaro Lily Mavico was one the half-twink, half-human child of Doir Mavico and Libby of Arena. A strange blood swap has occurred and she is now the half-troll, half-twink daughter of Balish Aggaro and Libby of Arena. She is currently missing her eyes. Personally, we don't tend to get along, but she can be really good when she's not being impulsive and selfish. Title: Seer of Mind Land: Charlatan and Ragtime Sprite: JokerDickSprite : GT: "Yeah. He's some weird Doir-troll-twink abomination whose horn I got from Libby and then prototyped. Dad said his other dad might be Jack. Not, like, OUR Jack. The bad one that's got all the parents spooked." : This creature combined with a Red Joker Card. Dreamworld: Derse Strife Specibus: WokKind Modus: Litmus : GT: "Litmus. Lots of bullshit with alkalis and bases." Handle: gaillardTartarologist Hex: #AAAAFF ♥- Sorser? Probably?|♦- Thiago |♣- - |♠- | Maenam Niadis Mahtah Rytoil ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Mari Howard ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Melnia Katarn ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Meouet Piraya TC: You had not met him yet? Huge Bitch. Merrow Niadis CAA: HE SEEMS TO BE CONTINUING ON IN THE HORRIFIC FASHION HE HAD BEFORE ADMINISTERING THE STIM. Merrow is the Fully Troll Son of Maenam Niadis (Laynne Bryant) and Balish Aggaro. Title: Prince of Time Land: Willow and Aria Sprite: KellyCondySprite Handle: aspiringArchon Hex: #6B0A3B ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Miloko Zapote ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Nate Revult Rilset Leyers Title: Mage of Void : AC: Hmm. Mainly, I believed it meant aggreSSion. USing my Power to hunt or attack, to cauSe them to StoP being. It iS not a title for the weakhearted. Land: Mangroves and Carnivals : AC: I did. I Still do. The Land of MangroveS and CarnivalS. Filled with rainbow drinkerS and ruled by a Skull-headed SuPernatural being. I Slayed him, and reScued the iteration of your mother he had held caPtive. Sprite: Ms.Peters! Dreamworld: Derse Strife Specibus: Netkind, Knifekind Modus: Treekind Handle: allegedChlorofiend Hex: Rubi Demain Title: Sylph of Life Land: Crown and Symphony Sprite: MotherQueenSprite : "Its my mother and some other queen that laughed a lot... she was made with a crown and some bits of my mother and her dress..." Dreamworld: Prospit Strife Specibus: Mechakind Modus: Royal Decree : Requires a signature from Rubi herself or Miloko to retrieve the item. Hobby: Computers, Mechanics, Tinkering, Robots Handle: automatedContraption Hex: #BA2F64 ♥- Vyllen |♦- Miloko |♣- - |♠- | Ryspor Tezeti Sami Heston Sami Heston is a nice human girl! She is part of the Coven and is very skilled. Title: Witch of Breath : "Yeah. Literal Breath, but also symbolic breath." Land: Gallows and Torches Sprite: Colonel Heston + Companion Stims Dreamworld: Derse Strife Specibus: Paintbrush Modus: Pictionary Hobby: Handle: arcaneArtisan Hex: #6495ED ♥- Beau |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Seriad Rytoil Sorser Piraya ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Tethys Nagisa Tethys Nagisa is the Fully Troll child of Glissa Nuntak and Kikate Nagisa. Tethys is really nice, in my opinion. She and I discussed making palecharms! I hope I can make something that will help her with her crush! She also explained Title: Knight of Space : Try teleporting per Ryspor's instruction. Land: Tower and Beat Sprite: ImperialSisSprite : A piece of metal prior to entry and a bit of hair after entry. Dreamworld: Prospit Strife Specibus: HookKind Modus: Array Handle: gaillonicAcrobat Hex: #00557f ♥- Thiago |♦- ((crush: Kolena ))|♣- - |♠- | Thiago Tezeti Thiago Tezeti is the fully troll son of Ryspor Tezeti and Rilset Leyers. This makes us relatives! ♥- |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Vyllen Ectrix Vyllen Ectrix is the Fully troll Son of Vejant Ectrix and Nullar Etrors. He says he's very good at computers, and could hear mine screaming. Title: Heir of Life : Vyllen believes he will inherit whatever life is! Land: Bubbles and Ballet Sprite: TrollCaptainCalamariSprite : GC: I got this LadyT3ntacl3 Captain! : GC: Th3 figur3h3ad from my Fath3r's ship... and A pi3c3 of cloth! Dreamworld: Derse Strife Specibus: 2xPistolkind Modus: Encryption : Vyllen says that the blocks are very very heavy, and could probably stub someone's toe really badly. Handle: gimcrackCarnifex Hex: #A7A502 ♥- Rubi |♦- |♣- - |♠- | Parents Aura Malloy CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Aura ) Balish Aggaro CSO: T.T . o ( All the others are obscured. ) Beau Demain CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Beau ) Dean Howard CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Dean ) Doir Mavico CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Doir ) Glissa Nuntak CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Glissa ) Jossik Katarn CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Jossik ) Kikaté Nagisa CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Kikate ) Kate Wightt CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Kate ) Libby Maenam Niadis CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Maenam ) Meouet Piraya CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Meouet ) Nate Revult CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Nate ) Nullar Etrors CSO: T.T . o ( All the others are obscured. ) Rilset Leyers CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Rilset ) Ryspor Tezeti CSO: T.T . o ( All the others are obscured. ) Sami Heston CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Sami ) Scarlet Seriad Rytoil CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Seriad ) Tlaloc Zapote CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Tlaloc ) Vejant Ectrix CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Vejant ) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.